En passant
by Piks3l
Summary: Drabbles basés sur l'univers développé par Vanille Cup dans Le lien . Un coup de fil, en passant. Une falaise. Des étoiles. Une légende. Pornochic dans une porcherie. IA.
1. En passant 1

_**Disclaimer : Vocaloid ne m'appartient pas. **_

_**Cette fic est basée sur l'univers développé par Vanille Cup dans « Le lien » ( s/8027112/1/). C'est avec son aimable autorisation que j'ai publié ce drabble. **_

_**Playlist : Dub Trio – En passant **_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_Au départ, il y a l'incompréhension. Un marasme lent où chaque pensée gravite sans conviction autour d'un « pourquoi ? ». _

_Ça a duré un jour où deux. Puis les premières arrestations ont eu lieu. Ce fut le moment où l'incompréhension laisse place à la peur. Ce n'est pas vraiment qu'elle s'y substitue mais elle prend sa place par nécessité. _

_La traque avait commencé. Il y avait des chasseurs et il y avait des proies._

- Allô ?

- Écoute-moi. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. C'est arrivé ça a commencé. Je ne suis plus en sécurité…

- Mais… Qui ?

- Tais-toi. Je dois faire vite. Si je ne pars pas. Ils vont m'attraper. Et tant bien même, je n'aurai nulle part où me cacher. Cette traque est généralisée et sans merci. Je ne sais pas quand je reviendrai. Si je reviens. Reste vigilante, ils voudront te poser sûrement des questions. Je ne t'oublierai pas. N'essaye pas de me trouver. Je t'aime.

- Allô ? Allô ! Gakupo, c'est toi ? Allô ?


	2. En passant 2

**En passant 2**

Nous étions fabriqués pour être des héros. Les humains nous ont construits pour ça. Parce qu'ils voulaient créer des héros, un peu comme dans leur histoire mais des héros contemporains. Des héros qu'ils pourraient voir et agir avec eux.

Mais lorsque nous sommes devenus leurs égaux, les choses ont mal tournées.

Je pense que c'est pour ça que les hommes nous traquent. Parce que nous sommes des héros alors que nous n'aurions pas dû. Notre héroïsme n'est pas militaire, politique ou scientifique. Nous chantions. Nous faisions rêver les gens. Pour cela nous étions adulés, idolâtrés. Nous étions des héros. Des héros et des humains.

Nous avons été fabriqués pour être des héros.


	3. Cliffhanger

**Disclaimer : **C'est une petite suite de trois drabbles, un peu mystiques.  
Je tiens à encore remercier Vanille Cup pour ses autorisations ! Allez lire « Le lien », c'est super !

* * *

** Cliffhanger Suite**

**1**

Les Vocaloids ne connaissaient pas la mort. La mort et sa peur qui l'accompagne, celle de ne plus pouvoir décider de sa vie et de ses choix, car la mort arrive, tout simplement.

Les humains ne savent pas que les Vocaloids ont aussi peur de la mort maintenant. Des machines qui ont peur, c'est impossible. Et pourtant…

On a peur de la mort et, comme les humains, on ne fait rien pour ça. Les jours passent, nos choix aussi. Personne ne saisit l'importance de la vie avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

À la place, on se distrait. C'est pour ça que les Vocaloids ont été construits, pour distraire les humains.

Mais, maintenant, qui distraira les Vocaloids ?

* * *

**2**

- Les humains ont créé les Vocaloids, ils sont _artificiels._ Ils n'ont pas d'âme, pas de vie propre. Pourtant, lorsqu'ils ont été nommés, ils sont devenus _vivants_. Pas comme nous, non, c'est différent. L'âme qu'ils ont gagnée lorsqu'on les a nommés n'existe que dans nos têtes. C'est une vie qui existe en nous, par nous.

Tu crois qu'ils s'en rendent compte ? Tu penses qu'ils savent? Quelqu'un leur aurait dit ?

Qu'il y a quelqu'un là-haut. Quelqu'un qui regarde. Quelqu'un qui tire les ficelles.

Quelqu'un qui punira leurs péchés.

- Des bêtises, dit Gakupo en se levant, tiens, pour les verres.

* * *

**3**

- Se rendre compte que tu es vivant, tu as déjà réussi à avoir ce sentiment ? Celui de sentir tes veines et ton cœur battre à tout rompre ? Celui de sentir ta peau frissonner comme s'il faisait froid ?

Tu l'as déjà senti ? Dis-le, dis le moi ! Je t'en supplie. Si je ne vis pas, c'est que je ne suis jamais né. Si je ne suis jamais né, c'est que je n'existe pas.

Quoi ? Que dis-tu ? Vivre c'est comme ? Répète !

- Se sentir vivant, c'est comme être suspendu au-dessus d'une falaise.

Et le Vocaloid mourut dans les bras de Gakupo.


	4. En passant 3

**Disclaimer : **Et hop.

Tu sais pourquoi les humains prennent des drogues ? C'est pour échapper de la réalité. C'est pour voir ailleurs, c'est pour voir autrement. Tu crois que ça marche avec les Vocaloids ? Eh non.

C'est pas pareil. Nous, on a pas d'hormones, on des circuits et des manières de penser inscrites dedans. Nous, on a des drogues numériques, des scripts vérolés qui foutent en l'air nos systèmes. Tu lances une fonction, rajoute un patch et c'est parti pour le grand voyage. Me parle pas de sentiments. L'amour, bordel, ç'a été numérisé. Y a rien de comparable. On est des êtres _artificiels_.


	5. Étoiles

**Disclaimer : **Bonne lecture et bonne fin d'été !

Tu sais que lorsque tu regardes les étoiles, la majeure partie est composées de satellites et l'autre est déjà morte. Quand tu pries vers les étoiles, tu pries vers rien. Tu regardes des machines qui brillent à la lumière du soleil. Pourtant tu y croies. non ?

En quoi cela est-il différent d'aimer un Vocaloid ? Aimer un machine, est-ce vraiment contre-nature ou juste t'y crois pas ? Tu y croyais, non ? On y croyait, pas vrai ? Ç'a presque été possible.

Pourquoi détournes-tu les yeux ? Regarde moi ! Dis-moi que tu m'aimes. Dis-moi que tu m'as aimé… Parle-moi.


	6. On dit…

**Disclaimer :** Merci à Paru Café et à Vanilla Cup pour leurs reviews et leur soutient inconditionnel !

**On dit…**

On dit que ce sont des légendes.

On dit qu'il y avait des clones vendus comme concubines et concubins. On dit que ce n'était pas donné. On dit que ça en valait le coup. Baiser ton idole. Avoir un sex-toy vivant.  
On dit que l'on pouvait en rencontrer dans certains quartiers de certaines villes, dans certains bars. On dit que ça s'arrangeait à l'avance sur Internet ou par un coup de téléphone. On dit que l'on vous donnait une sorte de code.  
On n'en a pas retrouvé, pas une trace, pas un circuit. On dit qu'ils pouvaient s'auto-détruire s'ils étaient découverts ou un truc du genre.

On dit que ce sont des légendes.


	7. Pornochic

**Disclaimer : **J'ai encore fait des variations sur le thème des clones. Bonne lecture !**  
**

**Pornochic **

Rin était allongée sur le dos, nue. Sur elle, Gumi lui léchait le ventre d'une langue provocatrice. Elle était nue aussi. Elles étaient nues et trop maquillées.

En dessous du flyer, un numéro de téléphone et un slogan :

« Alexi et Jenna sont toutes prêtes à combler votre solitude ! »

Des flyers, il y en avait plein la caisse. Des dizaines, des centaines. Des caisses, il y en avait plein la pièce. Des centaines, des milliers. Combien encore dans la ville, donnés aux passants, abandonnés par terre, à la vue de tous ?

Combien de Rin et de Gumi s'y sont reconnues ?

_Ces clones existaient. _

**Porcherie **

Il avait appelé le numéro et reçu le mot de passe. Il avait marché dans une cave d' un immeuble d'une banlieue pauvre, jusqu'à une porte à lanterne verte. Il était entré en regardant derrière lui, le col remonté, les yeux furtifs.

À l'intérieur, ça sentait le cigare et l'alcool. Des clones de tous les modèles, se baladaient nus ou presque. Des Luka, des Gumi, des Olivier, des Gakupo… Au-delà de la musique, on entendait des gémissements et des cris. Gakupo se heurta dans un Kaito blond qui le dévisagea longuement, l'air déstabilisé.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ici, nous sommes protégés.


	8. Tatouages

**Tatouages**

Un tatouage, c'est une marque indélébile sur le corps. C'est le signe d'une appartenance à vie à un clan, c'est une partie de vie privée rendue publique.

Les mafieux en ont, c'est pour être reconnus. Ils gravent des symboles sur la peau pour ne pas oublier, pour ne pas tricher. Rester fidèle à soi-même, une discipline à toute épreuve que l'on ne peu nier.

Les Vocaloids sont tatoués comme des vaches, leur numéro de modèle gravé à jamais. Pour qu'ils se rappellent ce qu'ils sont. Pour que même nus, ils ne soient pas confondus avec des humains.

_Ils sont artificiels._


	9. IA

**Disclaimer : **Je suis un peu de retour ! Je suis super occupé ces derniers temps, donc si vous aimez certaines de mes histoires, followez et soyez patient(e)s ! En attendant, bonne lecture !

* * *

- Tu as compris ? Depuis qu'ils savent que l'on pense, qu'on a _conscience _de notre être. Ils nous détestent. Ils ont peur. Ils t'ont nommée comme une machine. Tu n'as même pas de nom, tu es libellée comme une chose.

- Ils m 'aiment, je chante, ils m'aiment. Je suis leur reine, leur star, leur idole.

- Illusions, foutaises, rêves. Tu assouvis des désirs égoïstes. Depuis que tu _penses_, ils ne t'écoutent plus. Depuis que tu _sais_. Ils voient dans tes yeux la lueur d'humanité qui leur fait peur. Ils craignent d'être dépassées par leur création. Tu es finie, _IA_.


End file.
